


Candlelit

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Minimal jun, Minimal seungcheol, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, howoo, it's their anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung celebrates their Anniversary.or"Light a flame is definitely a sex song"
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Candlelit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try of smut. That's all this is. Goodbye.

Its not that they don't remember to celebrate their anniversaries. It's just that they _can't_. Best believe that both of them would want to. If only they have the time. But besides the passionate sex and _I love you's_ and _Happy anniversary_!, they haven't really had a proper way of celebrating it. Jihoon doesn't even know how to celebrate it. 

They've been together for four years. Officially. But they've had something in between them for years before that. For their first anniversary, neither of them even remembered. It was their members who congratulated them. Soonyoung run to the nearest mall to find an appropriate gift, and Jihoon almost had a breakdown. Soonyoung is his first and only boyfriend afterall. Hell, he didn't even know he was gay until he met Soonyoung and found him grinding on the ground. Wishing he was the ground instead.

In the end it was too late to have any proper celebration, and both admitted that it was something both of them forgot. They said their sorry's and promised that they'll be better next time. Only, on their 2nd anniversary, Jihoon was too sick to do anything. On their third, they have a concert. And on their last, it was comeback season. They literally have no time.

  
_Until now._

  
It'll be their 5th anniversary in two weeks. They just had a comeback so they're kind of in the downlow. There's no concert and has only minimal schedules because of the pandemic. If they're not fooling in the dorms, they're playing in the studio. Because that's all they can do. They already prepared a lot. Songs and concepts on bank, and ready to be released once there's already an appropriate time in between each comeback. They have time.

  
Jihoon doesn't forget, and _they have time_.

  
Now what is there to do?

  
Jihoon did try to search in naver. But all results are only applicable for heterosexual couples and mundane couples. Both which is not them. They can't exactly go to the park and have a picnic. Or go to amusement parks. Or have a nice date in a restaurant. They can't. Because they're gay in a country where it is still considered as a taboo, and they're idols who were held up on a pedestal.

  
_Jihoon has no fucking idea what to do._

  
"Lap dance? Kinky sex? But don't do it in the dorms, you little shit" Seungcheol suggested one night when he was weak, desperate, and in need of help. As it turned out, it was counterproductive. Because Seungcheol often than not, think with his muscles and his dick. 

"I really wonder how Jeonghan hyung tolerates you" Jihoon glared, but Seungcheol let it past him as if like a wave that can't touch him. Afterall, he's immune to Jihoon's attitude _(unless he's in producer mode, and that's when he doesn't fuck around with him. He's scary as shit when he's holding lyrics)._

"He ain't the boss of me" 

"I'm sending that to him"

  
It was Junhui who gave him an actual idea. For some reason, his problem became a S _eventeen_ problem. Because Seungcheol is a motherfucker who can't keep his mouth shut. Also because he knows it would embarrassed the shit out of Jihoon and he needs revenge from him when he telltaled to Jeonghan. Thankfully, Soonyoung remains unaware and oblivious. One because unlike Jihoon who's sitting pretty on his throne in his tiny studio, Soonyoung is busy with polishing choreography and reviewing performance concepts. Keeping him preoccupied. Jihoon doesn't mind. He and Soonyoung mostly goes hand in hand with responsibility. If he can't understand this simple thing, then he does not deserve Soonyoung. And he wants to deserve him.

"Is that something I can do? We can do? Won't it be suspicious?" He asked, curious. And definitely elated to have some definite plan. 

"Let the managers book it. You just have to tell them what you want and how you want it. And they'll provide it to you as best they can." Junhui shrugged. Jihoon can feel his shyness envelopes him. He's an independent man. And he rarely asks for favors. Especially to their managers and staffs. They already has a lot in their plate. And Jihoon really doesn't want them to get involved in his relationship.

It's not that they're afraid. It's just that early in their relationship, Jihoon and Soonyoung has both agreed that privacy is the best for the both of them. They're both introverts in nature. And in Jihoon's surprise, Soonyoung is pretty possessive. Not in a bad way, but more of in a way that Soonyoung wants to keep to himself what he can get from Jihoon. And with their very public and very loud life, that's a request Jihoon would gladly and willingly give. 

"Won't it be...weird?" He asked, wringing his hands together in anxiety. Junhui noticed. And immediately played with his hands, just so Jihoon can hold onto something.

"Not really. They don't really ask unnecessary questions. And they trust us enough that we know what we're doing, and what we're not supposed to do. Besides, everyone knows you're together. It would be weird if you won't ask for some privacy even just for once"

He doesn't need more convincing after that. He did contemplate with what he really wants to do, before calling one of his closest manager. True to Junhui's word, besides on the necessary details needed, the manager didn't ask more. Even giving him an encouraging smile, and few pats on the shoulder. By the end of the week, he has a honeymoon suite booked for three days.

  
Jihoon isn't a sweet person. It's more of Soonyoung's charm. _But he's trying_. Because he really wants this to be memorable for the both of them. He doesn't even want it perfect, he just wants it to be special enough. Just so he can make up for the past years that they weren't able to celebrate.

So.... _Candlelight dinner it is._

"Hey babe" Soonyoung greeted once he saw him on the mirror. His small eyes getting even smaller with how wide his smile is. Without seconds thoughts, Jihoon strides close with a towel in hand. Wiping away the sweats on Soonyoung's face, uncaring of the people inside watching their moves.

"Hi, are you done?" He patted Soonyoung's neck with the towel, and let the man pull him close. Jihoon melting on his arms.

"Close. You can go first. But if you want to stay..."

"I'll stay. Wanted to talk to you about something" Soonyoung nodded, giving him a few pecks, before releasing him when their choreographer called them back.

He immediately missed Soonyoung's warmth when he let go, but he didn't say anything and just silently went to the side. Smiling bashfully when Soonyoung sent him a wink before turning around and getting serious.

It's been years, but Jihoon won't ever get tired of watching Soonyoung dance. Sure he's talented. Got a really nice voice, and is decent in rapping. But when he dance? He _thrives_ in it. Just like his stage name, he shines like a star. He was born with a dancer's body and he has made every song his territory. His every move, in every angle, with any emotion is so captivating. Eye catching. Like the time stops and air suspended. The only important thing is Soonyoung owning his spotlight. _No_ , he makes and creates his own light. Every flick of his fingers, the fluid movement of his hands and legs, the smooth wave of his body. _All of it._ All of them makes Soonyoung lit up brighter than anything else. He's sinfully powerful and otherworldly fascinating. And Jihoon willingly burns for him. Always.

  
"What was it you wanted to talk about earlier?" Soonyoung asked later on, when it was already deep into the night and no soul is awake in the city. It was just them braving the cold weather, with the moon and the sky embracing them in the darkness. Jihoon isn't afraid. Not when it's what makes it possible for him to hold Soonyoung's hand in public.

"Oh yeah, did the manager talk to you? You have a schedule next week. I think it's photoshoot? Not really sure. But he handed your hotel details to me" Jihoon reached over inside his jacket pocket, and handed Soonyoung a small envelope. Containing all the details of said schedule, including the hotel details and hotel room card.

Soonyoung's smile slowly banished the further he read, and his lips turned into spout. Face covered with a frown, he looks at Jihoon dejectedly.

"It's on our anniversary" He mumbled, distaste obvious in his voice. Jihoon almost feels bad for lying. But he reminds that it's for the surprise. And hopefully, it would be worth it.

"Yeah, I noticed"

"I mean, I didn't have any expectations. But I atleast thought we could spend it together. How come there's always something stopping us?" It's always a whine, and if he were a five year old, Jihoon can imagine him stomping his feet. But his Soonyoung only sighed in annoyance, and squeezed his hand.

"Guess that's another year uncelebrated" Soonyoung grimaced as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Jihoon, overcome with pity, snaked his arms on his waist. Letting Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his shoulder. He felt Soonyoung kissed his head and he sighed in content. 

"It's not a big deal. We have more years to celebrate anyway"

"Damn right. I don't have any plans of letting you go, just so you know" Jihoon can't help the sweet smile that bloomed in his face. Too happy with the fluttering of his heart to care about the red that paints his cheeks.

"Good. I have no plans of letting you walk away either. You're mine, Kwon Soonyoung"

  
"Yours. Absolutely" and if they shared a kiss in the crossroad near their dorm, it's only the moon who has witnessed it.

  
Jihoon feels like puking. He doesn't understand what he's feeling anymore. Too many emotions making his stomach curl and churn. He's anxious and excited. Giddy but afraid. He's antsy and at the same time, his limbs feels so heavy. He doesn't know what to do. He's already here in the hotel waiting for Soonyoung to arrived. Obviously, the photoshoot was fake and he only wanted to surprise Soonyoung. One, because it's Soonyoung who almost always does it. And two, because he doesn't know how to bring up the candle light dinner he prepared without making it a big deal. 

He doesn't even know why he feels so... _scared_. It's Soonyoung. _His Soonyoung._ He won't ever judge him, and would only ever accept whatever he gives. And he knows, deep down, that Soonyoung would appreciate this. But that's the case. He wants Soonyoung to feel spoiled and important for once. But he doesn't know how to do that. Doesn't know if he's doing enough, too much, or less. Is this too sappy? Too out of character? Is this too cliche? Is this too embarrassing?

He stared at the table that was prepared for two, pink candle in the middle, with different kinds of roses decorating it. Jihoon almost bulks with the amount of reds and pinks, but he guessed that this is a one time thing. Might as well go for it. There was a complementary food provided by the hotel itself, but for privacy's sake, Jihoon opted out of it. Instead, Junhui and Mingyu helped him prepare Soonyoung's favorite dishes. He owes them big time. The simple silver bracelet he bought as a gift feels heavy in his pocket. He knows it's his anxiety talking, but it feels like it's burning through his pants, like a reminder.

He startled so badly when the door clicked. A buzzed sounding through the room, alerting him of Soonyoung's presence. He held his breathe as he waits for Soonyoung to appear on the threshold. His heart pounding so loudly in the stillness of the room, he wonders if it can be heard by the other man.

He can hear Soonyoung muttering to himself, probably his annoyance for being alone tonight as he has been sending text after text to Jihoon. Detailing, in colorful and not so nice words, how he just wanted this day to be about them. The silence was disturb by Jihoon's own gasped upon setting his eyes on Soonyoung.

He looks, for the lack of better word, _ravishing_. His hair is styled to show his forehead, something he and all horangdans in the world knows just how much dangerous that is for their heart. He's wearing a black silk button up shirt, tucked in very tight black pants. The first few buttons left open, leaving his chest bare and his collarbones teasing its way out. Jihoon almost wants to pray for his soul despite being largely unreligious. He's also wearing light makeup, just some eyeliner that made his sharp eyes even more vicious and his lips even more plump than usual. Jihoon reminded himself to thank and commend the manager who gave the idea of letting Soonyoung do a fake photoshoot first, because Soonyoung looks so damn fine. And the photos would be given to him, anyways.

"Jihoon?" Disbelief covered the entirety of Soonyoung's face and voice. Blinking a few times as if he can't believe that Jihoon is infront of him.

  
"Surprise?" He said, weakly and stated more like a question than a sentence. He winced. But before he can elaborate, or explain. Soonyoung is already power walking where he is, grabbing him up from where he's sitting and pulling him in a searing kiss.

  
It wasn't rough. But it wasn't gentle either. It's... calculating. Every move of Soonyoung's mouth speaks of experience and control. He knows how to make Jihoon sigh against his lips, knows how to move to make him want for more. Jihoon is an addict, and Soonyoung's kisses are his heroin. He won't ever gonna be sedated, won't ever gonna be content. He's a dependent that would always, always seek for it.

"What is all this?" There's a twinkle of mischief in Soonyoung's eyes, but together with it is the unquestionable love and fondness. Jihoon can see it clear as the day, and he can't help but lean in for some more. Soonyoung didn't deny him of it.

"Happy anniversary, Soonie" His words were spoken right against Soonyoung's lips, his hands curling on Soonyoung's biceps.

"This is all for me?" Jihoon nodded, biting his lips in elation when Soonyoung snaked his arms around his waist to pull him close. Eliminating any space in between them. Jihoon sighed, appreciating the proximity.

"I love you" Soonyoung stated, words carrying more than what he meant. But that's okay. Because Jihoon can understand him. Because he feels the same. Feels like words won't ever be enough to relay what he's feeling for him. His love is too strong, too deep, too big, to be boxed in by those three simple words.

In that moment, all doubts and insecurities left him. For once, he's confident that he did the right thing. And based on Soonyoung's expression, he just knows that it was the right move.

  
They hold hands all the while they were eating, Soonyoung refusing to let go even if it's tricky to eat with just one hand. Jihoon would complain, but the touch is so reassuring that he cannot bare the thought of letting go as well. They talked about mundane things, something most people take for granted but Jihoon holds dear in his heart. In this time, surrounded in a soft bubble, away from reality, they can pretend. That they're normal people with normal jobs, who's celebrating their anniversary in a big city that does not slow down for them. Soonyoung was so amazed with everything. Emotions brimming in his eyes, and Jihoon absolutely loved seeing them. There's a shine in his eyes that screams of greatfulness, of gratitude, of sincerity. 

"If I just knew, I would've brought my gift for you" Soonyoung pouted once they're done devouring the food. As always, it was cooked fantastically. Soonyoung said so too, and Jihoon added Mingyu and Jun to the list of people he has to thank later.

"Hmmm, you can give them to me once we get back" 

"Thank you for this, baby. I can't even tell you how much I love this" Soonyoung grasped his hand with both of his and brought it to his mouth. Kissing his knuckles one by one before planting a sweet one on the back of his hands. The action was so sweet that Jihoon can't help the way his heart jumped inside his ribcage.

"You deserved it. I mean... I just wanted, you know. To give you something for once. It's always you who does something for our relationship. And I guess, why not I try this time?" He blushed as he feels himself rambling. But Soonyoung only looked at him endearingly, and it makes Jihoon's skin alight.

"I love doing it for you. But seriously, this is amazing. I don't have words to describe how much I'm so thankful"

"Well... you can show me instead?"

  
The air changed so suddenly that it gave Jihoon a whiplash. From a gentle atmosphere, there's suddenly something electrifying dancing in between them. It was exhilarating. The way Soonyoung's eyes darkened, desire replacing the softness in them. Anticipation crawling up, up, up until his breathing is shallow and his heart beating twice as fast.

"I would love to"

  
Soonyoung didn't waste any second, he stood up and before Jihoon can even register what was happening, he's being carried to the bed and was safely, and gently, laid down by Soonyoung. And _oh wow_ , did his boyfriend just carried him like he weighs nothing? Excitement build up under his skin. He might be smaller, but Jihoon used to be broader than Soonyoung in a lot of ways. But lately, his boyfriend has been working out. And he definitely appreciates the fruit of his work. Still, he feigned a frown. But it immediately vanished once Soonyoung pressed kisses after kisses all over his face. He hovered above him, and Jihoon opened his legs wide so Soonyoung can claim the place Jihoon specifically honored him.

  
"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Soonyoung whispered, hands exploring and lips busy leaving trails of kisses from his chin to his jaw, to the back of his ears. Jihoon can't help but squirm under the intense display of attention being given to him. All of Soonyoung's focus narrowed down to him, and only him.

"A few times" He gasped, hands finding purchase on Soonyoung's clothes. Gripping them as he felt Soonyoung sucked delicious marks on his neck.

"Soonyoung..." He called, but it was tilt into a moan when Soonyoung kissed his throat, sucking over his adam's apple. Making him shiver, pleasure spreading all over his body even though they're doing bare minimum. Soonyoung hummed when he tugged his clothes, but Soonyoung didn't deny him of what he wanted and claimed his mouth. Their kisses more passionate, more heated. Lips moving against each other with a purpose, tongues dancing and Jihoon can feel his lust pouring out.

"You're so beautiful, jihoonie. Five years, and I still can't believe you're mine"

More than lust, something bloomed inside him. Making him desperate for Soonyoung's touch, desperate for his love. He wants nothing now but to give all he has to him. His heart, his body, his soul. He wants Soonyoung to claim it. _All of him_. Inside and out. 

"Yours. Soonyoung, always yours" He mumbled, like a prayer. And like a devotee, Soonyoung swallowed down the words. Taking it out of Jihoon's mouth, and giving him just as much love in return.

  
Slowly, Soonyoung undressed him. His shirt being thrown in an unknown part of the room, but Jihoon gave it little care because Soonyoung is all over him. Hands hot as they explore over his chest and stomach. Leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

"I love you" Soonyoung muttered before latching on his skin. His mouth trailing an invisible map and leaving love marks as a gift. Jihoon was overwhelmed with the feeling, and yet it also feels not enough. It was a constant battle. Of wanting Soonyoung to pause, but wanting to ask for more. 

A moaned was snatched out of his throat when Soonyoung paid visit on his nipples. Licking one wetly, before latching on the other. Sucking and biting as he plays the other one with his thumb and forefinger. Jihoon feels like he's on fire. Ready to explode. His fists curling on the bed sheet as Soonyoung continued on his ministrations. Jihoon can barely breathe, desire and pleasure mixing. They haven't even started yet, but Jihoon can already taste sex in the air.

When Soonyoung felt like he has tortured him enough, his nipples were erect and sensitive. They were burning in a good way, and so so red. Soonyoung's mouth and tongue feeling so good on his skin, he doesn't want him to stop as he kissed his way down, down, down. Until he reached his navel, his pants hanging dangerously low.

  
"Can I?" Soonyoung always, always asked for permission and Jihoon would always, always desperately give it to him.

Jihoon tensed when Soonyoung ducked down and mouthed his bulge, pressing open mouthed kisses on his clothed cock. He wants to scream. And he probably would if Soonyoung won't hurry up and put his hands on him. _God_ , he's so hard. And so wet. So desperate for Soonyoung. Thankfully, Soonyoung must've been impatient as well because in the next second, he was able to pull his pants and boxers in one go. Leaving him completely naked, vulnerable and on display. He shivered when cold air hit his cock, curved on his stomach with a dribble of precum rolling out of him until it landed on his abs. Soonyoung, dirty and eager, dipped his fingers where the precum is and sucked his own fingers. Making Jihoon groan loudly, raw and animalistic. He wants, with a sudden fervor, to be owned and fucked by Kwon Soonyoung. Forget making love, they can do that atleast once in the three days they're here. For now, he wants to feel him so bad. Wants him ardently.

"Soonyoung" a gasped "please" and a beg. And who is Soonyoung to say no to that? 

But before he can even go back to his previous position, Jihoon stopped him with his foot. With a confused expression, he stopped and asked Jihoon what he wanted.

  
"Skin. I want you naked too" Jihoon flushed at hearing just how wrecked his own voice is. To his delight, Soonyoung immediately scrambled to get up. Getting rid of his button up, and throwing his pants away. Standing on the edge of the bed in all of his glory. Jihoon moaned as he hungrily stared at his boyfriend's body. Closing his eyes to get a grip of his desires when he took in the aroused stated of his partners cock. 

"You okay, baby?" Soonyoung asked, voice heavy with want and low, a kind of growl lacing his words. Jihoon immediately nodded, making grabby hands and Soonyoung immediately closed the gap between them. Covering Jihoon's body with his own, he intertwined their hands and brought them up on either side of Jihoon's head.

  
"I love you" Jihoon muttered, and then Soonyoung is kissing him. Less messy, but deep and blazing. He's suddenly feverish. Being naked underneath Soonyoung, makes his blood boil and flames lick his skin. He wants Soonyoung to ruin him, and to put him back in pieces.

"God, I want you. So much." Soonyoung growled, hands going down to spread his thighs even more. Causing their cocks to brush each other, both letting out moans of relief.

"Need you inside" is it a plea? a beg? He doesn't know. He's not sure anymore. He just wants him. Regardless how. All of him.

It must've snapped something inside Soonyoung, because then he stopped all the teasing. Stopped stalling time. He dived in, and Jihoon is the water who welcomed him in. Soonyoung kissed him, hard and desperate this time. But not sloppy. Never sloppy. For some reason, even if Jihoon knows that they are each other's first kiss, Soonyoung has always been good with his mouth. He kissed with a level of passion no one understands, a precision that's similar when he's dancing.

"I'm gonna prep you" He slid down then, leaving Jihoon to gasp for air. Hips bucking up uncontrollably when Soonyoung didn't give any warning and just put Jihoon's manhood in his mouth in one go. Jihoon can't even stop the high pitched moan that went out of his lips even if he wants.

  
"God...fuck"

His toes curls when he felt Soonyoung's fingers, now wet with lube, circle around his rim. He didn't even notice when Soonyoung has the time to coat his fingers, but he's so out of it and full of desires, he literally doesn't really give a fuck right now.

"Baby, I'm going"

  
He managed to do a desperate nod and then there's an intrusion that made him shiver, body tensed until the finger is all inside of him. Slowly getting in and out of him. Jihoon can barely feel it. Considering that it hasn't been long since they had sex. Impatiently, he whined. And thankfully, Soonyoung understood because then he took out his finger, and added more. He can feel it then, the sudden stretch. But Soonyoung distracts him by licking a fat stripe from his balls up to the tip of cock. And he honestly, doesn't know what to do with himself. He's so tensed with anticipation, feeling so good as Soonyoung continues to scissor him and curl his fingers inside. Knowing exactly where Jihoon's prostate is, and actively ignorning it.

  
"Soonyoung... Soonyoung, please"

  
He's slowly losing his mind, thoughts getting empty. His bodily desire taking priority over anything else. He can hear himself babble, curses after curses running out of his tongue and Soonyoung's name on repeat. He didn't even try to be quiet, letting his moans and groans be heard. Because Soonyoung totally loves it when he doesn't deprived of himself and just let it all out.

"More..." He gasped, "Soonyoung, more, please" His hands curled on Soonyoung's hair, pulling him up until Soonyoung got the clue and kissed him with a passion that can rival any performance on stage.

Two fingers became three. And then three became four, until Soonyoung is relentless with the way he fucks him with his fingers. One hand holding his hip down as Jihoon's squirming goes over and beyond. He didn't stop kissing him, tongue playing with each other as he fully stretched out Jihoon's entrance.

"Baby, want you so bad." Soonyoung moaned himself, and with all the finesse he can gather, he pushed Soonyoung on his back and climbed over him.

Soonyoung didn't mind. Instead, his eyes darkened more. A strong current of desire flowing inside of him. He groaned loudly when Jihoon positioned himself on top of him, pumping his neglected cock a few times before lining himself up on the tip.

"You're fucking amazing" His voice is rough, and so full of lust. His hands gripped Jihoon's waist, caressing his sides. The move was so soft, a total contrast of what they're doing right now. But Jihoon is used to it. Soonyoung is a paradox he has long learned that would always have suprises up on his sleeves. He's a juxtapose that Jihoon would never get tired.

Jihoon simply hummed, and finally lowered himself down on Soonyoung's cock. Both of them letting out identical moan at the feeling of getting so close to each other. Jihoon feels so full, he hasn't move yet but there's already a heat below his stomach that's gathering. Waiting to burst. Orgasm fast approaching at how good it feels. He ignores it of course, because he wants Soonyoung to feel as good as he does. And not to be crude, but he wants to come with Soonyoung's come dripping out of his hole.

  
Jihoon bend down so he can give Soonyoung a kiss, and the other man immediately welcomed it. He felt him twitch inside of him, making him moan in his mouth. Feeling impatient, he started to move his hips. They have three days to themselves, they can fuck all they want. But right now, Jihoon doesn't intend to wait long.

It was slow at first, him grinding down on Soonyoung's cock until he can find the energy to lift himself up and drop down on Soonyoung. He let Soonyoung's groans wash over him. Enjoying how much he can make Soonyoung feel good. He did that. He's the only one who can do this, who can see Soonyoung like this. Out of control, and driven by lust.

It wasn't even long before Jihoon is fucking himself up and down on Soonyoung, the other man guiding him but giving him the control. Letting him move the way he wants, let him set the pace. And Jihoon took full advantage of it. He started to lose his rhythm, an impending firework is getting ready to explode inside his stomach. He whined loud and high, and before he knows it, Soonyoung took over and changed their position without getting out of him.

"I love you" Soonyoung whispered, almost folding his body in half as he pushed Jihoon's thighs up his chest, one leg hanging on his shoulder.

"Love you, love you, love you" It was senseless, but Jihoon doesn't exactly have the right braincells for this right now. All that's in his brain is _Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung_. Soonyoung being in love with him. Soonyoung not getting tired of him. Soonyoung inside of him. 

He screamed loudly when Soonyoung started to move, setting an animalistic pace that got him crying out. Tears fell down from his eyes, overwhelmed with the intimacy. Soonyoung immediately wipes it gently and started to peppers his face with kisses. Action in contrast with how rough the movement of his hips is.

"I'm.... Soonyoung...I'm gonna come" He warned, and Soonyoung clasped his hands. Intertwining their fingers as he kissed him hard, senseless.

"Then come, baby. Let go"

  
He shook his head, clumping down on Soonyoung's cock as he tries to delay his orgasm. He felt Soonyoung twitch because of that.

"You first... Please, Soonyoung... want it inside"

Jihoon doesn't how it's possible, but Soonyoung thrust inside him even faster. Deeper, and harder. Long strokes, and dragging over his prostrate every single time. He can feel the heat getting out of his control, but before he can explode, Soonyoung screamed his name and he felt hot liquid spill inside of him. Soonyoung's cum painting his walls as Soonyoung rides out his intense orgasm. It was what Jihoon has been waiting, for. Craving for it. And it was also what pushed him to climax. White blind pleasure getting ripped out of him, body arching at how hard he comes.

He doesn't know how long he passed out, how long he stayed on the cloud of pleasure. But when his consciousness came back, Soonyoung is wiping down his body and murmuring softly in his ears. A goofy smile graces his face, and he blindly reached for Soonyoung until he felt him hold his hand.

  
"Hi baby, welcome back to me" Soonyoung pressed sweet kisses on the corners of his mouth, on his cheeks, on his forehead. He sighed, content.

"Soonie" 

  
"Yes, love?"

  
"I love you" He heard a chuckle and then there's a press of kiss on his lips, he immediately responded despite not having anymore energy.

"I love you too, jihoonie. Thank you for all of this"

Later on, when they've rested and had a bath, Jihoon remembered the bracelet he bought. Before he joined Soonyoung on the bed, he picked it up from his pocket.

He gently laid down besides Soonyoung, but Soonyoung isn't having any of that and immediately pulled him on his arms, half of his body is on top of him. Jihoon doesn't mind, instead he basked in the intimacy. Snuggling and getting comfortable on Soonyoung's chest, before he took Soonyoung's arm and wordlessly put the bracelet on his wrist. Soonyoung amusedly watched him do it, and kissed his head once he's done.

"My gift for you is at dorms tho" He mumbled, hand tracing over his spine.

"Hmmm... it has our initials" Jihoon simply stated, showing Soonyoung the part of the bracelet where there's an engraved _SYJH_ in english alphabet.

"Oh, our fans would see that" There's a tilt of amusement in his voice. Because Soonyoung goes absolutely crazy when he teases fans about their relationship and their fans took the bait willingly. Always looking for interaction between the both of them. And Jihoon, well, he also gets his fun sometimes.

"Let them get crazy over that then. We won't deny or confirm" 

Soonyoung let out an airy chuckle and _Jihoon_ felt another kiss being pressed on his head as Soonyoung pulled him even closer, tightening his hold and Jihoon willingly let himself relax on the arms of his boyfriend.

"You're so evil, and so so mine"

Jihoon smiled, planting a kiss directly on Soonyoung's chest before saying,

"Yours. Absolutely"

**Author's Note:**

> Canon points:
> 
> 1\. I want to believe that Soonyoung posted a selfie of himself that night, with the bracelet on his wrist.  
> 2\. Jihoon did too. But his is more subtle. And nobody knew how they're just in the same damn room.  
> 3\. Just like Jihoon said, they sex nonstop for three days.  
> 4\. He keeps hearing a melody right after they're done, and made it into song.
> 
> Hi, guys? First of all, I AM TERRIBLE AT THIS. This is the first I've written an actual smut without the help of my friends. So I'm so sorry for that. Second, this was inspired when I first heard the highlight medley, me and friends immediately thought that Light a flame is a sex song. Hence a sex story. Third, this is not beta read. I mean, none of my works are anyway. But I really didn't reread this bcos im cringing at myself. What else is there? I dunno. Scream at me in twitter? Be friends with me?
> 
> @WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
